Dean Winchester
by sausuge
Summary: Dean Winchester from six different points of view: Pastor Jim Murphy, John, Sam, Caleb Reaves, Missouri Mosley, and Bobby Singer. [uses Ridley C. James' Brotherhood AU]
1. Pastor Jim Murphy

**Okay, this first chapter is Pastor Jim's POV. I know that the first part is stuff you already know but, you see, this was origanally a school assignment, so I had to explain the situation to a person who doesn't even know what Supernatural is. (I know- Blasphemy!) So yeah. This story does contain Ridley C. James' Brotherhood characters (duh) so, you might wanna read that first... (no really, you should. she flippin' rocks.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, (yay! Kripke!) and I definitley do not own the Brotherhood AU (yay! Ridley!)

* * *

****Pastor Jim Murphy-**

Dean Winchester. This boys life… well, it's something I don't think anyone can explain enough to convey his courage, his strength, his bravery. This boy, his life has been so hard, and much less than ordinary…Dean Winchester was four when his mother was murdered- but not by any normal person- oh no. If only it were that simple. Mary Winchester, his mother, was murdered, by a _Demon_. And I mean this in no priestly, foreboding, ominous speak, but in all realty, it was a Demon. To some this may seem far-fetched, but it's true. All the things you've heard as a child- the boogieman, vampires, werewolves, and other assortments of things that go bump in the night- are real, as real as you and I. After that horrible night, Dean, his father, John, and his younger brother of six months, Sam, left, and John vowed to avenge Mary's death, and kill the demon who murdered her. John raised Dean on the road for almost a year. Then again, I should rather say he _trained_ Dean. Soon though, John found me, and I helped to train him into a better hunter (what we call people who fight the evil.). All the while, Dean became daddy's perfect soldier. He did every thing his father ordered, and would never dream of disobeying him. His first and foremost rule being: _Look out for Sammy, Dean._ And look out for Sammy he did. Sam's first words were 'Dean'. John drank for two days straight after hearing it. Don't misunderstand me, John was still their father, and he never mistreated, or hurt them- would never dream of it- but he was certainly lacking in the compassion department. Since I had meet Dean, he couldn't have said more then two sentences to me that didn't involve Sammy. And even then they consisted of: "Sammy's tired" or "Sammy's sleeping." John promised me he had been a happy, active boy, with an imagination that could rival any journalist or cartoon creator, but looking at the boy back then, I could have sworn that boy had died long ago with his mother- that is until we came upon a boy who needed our help. Caleb Reaves was 13 when we found him, and he was a psychic. Oh- and did I mention? He's a half-demon. Dean immediately took a liking to the older boy. He talked to him, smiled at him, and exchanged snarky comments with him. Slowly but surely, Caleb saved Dean, whether Dean would ever realize it or not. And Dean saved Caleb, whether _he'll_ realize it or not. Dean managed to love him, and not care about his demon side. These days, Dean is a dazzlingly handsome twenty-six year old hunter who still looks over his twenty-two year old little brother. Caleb and Dean's relationship is still the strangest I've ever seen. They are like brothers, even closer than Dean and his biological brother, but both refuse to admit even caring for each other (then again, both have a mutual disliking for, as Dean and Caleb have dubbed it: "Chick-flick moments".). Caleb is Dean's hero, and his big brother- his savior. Dean is Caleb's go-to-guy, and his little brother- his savior.

* * *

**So yeah. Hope Pastor Jim wasn't too OOC... please R&R. John is coming right up!**


	2. Jonathan Winchester

**Okay, Johnny Boy time! Hope you all are enjoying this, and I hope I'm not screwing them up too bad...**

**Disclaimer: same as last time! lol...

* * *

**

**John Winchester-**

Dean Winchester. Dean is… Well, he's practically a mirror image of his mother. His green eyes that sparkle the same way hers did, every time he smiles- and his dmn smile is exactly like his mother's. When It first happened, I was glad that Dean no longer smiled, and that that familiar sparkle in his eyes had disappeared, because if he had still been so like his mother afterwards, I think I would have eaten some lead by now. But now that I think back on that, I can't believe that I could have ever thought such things about Ace… Ace… That's my nickname for him… I suppose it's because he is my ace. I know that with him in my hand, I'll win just about anything. But… when I think about it, I suppose it has a deeper, crueler twist to it. Dean has (for some unfathomable reason) always looked up to me in some kind of super hero way… and so, I trick him. The nickname, "Ace", I suppose is more like those stupid terms of endearment you whisper in your partners ear to butter them up, just so you can get them into bed. "Shnookums" and "Buttercup" change to "Ace" and "Son". Dean has always looked for my approval. Why? I don't think I'll ever know. Every time I call him Ace, his eyes light up, with that sparkle in his eyes. Not his mother's, but the one that reminds me of the dog, who waits under the table all through dinner, and finally, when everyone is cleaning up, that meatball he's been staring at all night rolls right off the table, and into his mouth. It makes me sick. I build up his hope like that, only to shatter it back down, when he does the slightest thing wrong. I don't mean to, it's just who I am. I wish he could understand that. Caleb does. You see, he too has somehow built me up onto some kind of higher platform, like I'm something important. But Caleb, he understands that I'm an as. He knows. And he doesn't really care… Well, at least until I do something to Dean. Caleb will immediately jump to Ace's defense if I start ripping him a new one. Caleb's priorities are obvious, and I am grateful for that. I can count on him to always look out for Ace, which I know will come in handy. In my line of work (if you can call it that, considering I don't get paid, and considering credit card fraud is a btch sometimes…), not to mention the mission I'm on, I can't guarantee I will always be there to blow Dean's nose, or kiss Sammy's boo-boo's. (Then again, I've never done that before, since that was Dean's job, so really, that was a bad metaphor…) But, no matter how much I might hurt them with my words, or my lack of hugs-n-kisses, they know I love them. I will do everything in, and out of, my power to keep them safe. After all, happiness is a luxury…

* * *

**In case you were wondering, the bad words are bleeped out becuase this WAS a school assignment. I don't really want my teacher to read the word btch in my writing... lol. R&R please!**


	3. Samuel Winchester

**YAY! Ubber fast updates of doom! lol**

**Disclaimer: still...

* * *

****Samuel Winchester-**

Dean Winchester. Dean is… something special, I guess you could say. His disturbing obsession with metal bands like Motorhead, Metallica, AC/DC, Van Halen, and Black Sabbath, and his shameful, unabashed flirting has to be something of a gift, or a talent, or maybe just a curse. (For me or him, I'm not exactly sure…) his quirky personality, sarcasm, cynicism, and twisted, morbid humor in all the wrong times, is something I have come to love… and hate. For example: while watching a news broadcast that had a sketch of him as a suspect for two murders, after a shape shifter stole his identity: "Man, that's not even a good picture!" yeah… I love my brother, but sometimes his jokes are just… at the wrong place at the wrong time… Then again, I suppose they are right in place… it was always him to make a situation lighter, and easier to bear. He has always sheltered me from all things bad, using humor, or lies ("fibs"), or by looking at the positive side of things… or guns…. I've never been able to tell if he does that to protect me or if that is just who he is (or has become do to over-exposure to Caleb). All of his life, it's been Dean's job to protect me, and take care of me, and shelter me, and I don't think he has realized that I am grown up, or maybe it's just that he doesn't know how to _not_ care for me…I suppose if he hadn't cared for me, and protected me from everyone, I wouldn't be who I am today. With Dean protecting me, when I was little, it seemed I had nothing to fear. Not even the monsters he and my dad hunted and killed day in and day out, while I slept on in the car could scare me while Dean was there. And my Dad, with his deep voice that commanded everyone and everything to obey him, was not scary, when I knew that my big brother would come to stand between me and him before he could say anything particularly hurtful (which he never did). And so, I feared nothing, and I went out to learn. I am the smart one in the family. What can I say? I like reading… but of course, this did not go un-teased by Dean. Insults of all assortments flew (and still fly) in one of my ears, and out the other. Some of my favorites being: "Geek-boy", "College Boy", and the classic "Nerd". But even through all of this, I knew he was proud of me. I stood up to my dad, and left for Stanford for two years (my father was afraid of what would happen to me if he wasn't there to protect me. He was always paranoid…). But even now, I'm still guilty for leaving my brother. We had never been apart for so long before, and with me cutting off all connection to them (what can I say? I can hold one hll of a grudge…) I heard nothing from them for two whole years. But now that I'm back, and traveling with my brother again, I can see how he has matured (even if it is in just the slightest ways.). Now if only he'd stop nagging me about my old stuffed animal (who I used to be inseparable from), Woo-bee…

* * *

**I liked the way this one came out, but I'm not so sure Sammy's in charcter... please R&R...**


	4. Caleb Reaves

**Okay, I REALLY don't like the way Caleb's POV came out, so please please don't hurt me! I might write another version of it, if I get nice reviews (hint, hint...) but until then, crapry Caleb will have to do...**

**I'M SORRY!!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Caleb, I might actually be able to write him well, but I can't, so I don't. (oh- and I don't own Supernatural either...)

* * *

****Caleb Reaves-**

Deuce Winchester. Yes: Deuce. I suppose you can find that play on the nickname, right? I can still remember the first time I called him that. _"My Dad calls me Ace." "You're Deuce to me." _I will never forget that night. It was Christmas Eve, and Deuce was five, going on thirty. Of course, with my help, Deuce was going to become less and less mature with more and more exposure to me. Ah, how I love the kid. Usually children with such large age gaps between them (I mean seriously, there's a whole second grader between us!) don't get along so well, but Deuces' age being forced to mature prematurely, and our common background allowed us to get along so much better. Deuce is the self-sacrificing type of person that I suppose I have a nurturing gene for. It must be from my mother… Deuce has grown up, and I realize that (hll, I was there for all his firsts… and I mean _all_ his firsts…), but I think a part of me will never let go of that little five-year-old that laid down with me on Christmas Eve and asked me if Santa was real or not… then again, it's not like I want to. I just think I wouldn't mind so much if there were a few more firsts I could be there with him for… I know there are more (like getting married, having kids, and actually beating me at hustling pool…) but I suppose nothing will be like the first baseball game I took a certain seven-year-old to (Red Socks, of course…) because Johnny Boy refused to "nurture that habit". Yeah, I'm sure John was right, can't let that bad habit called "childhood" get too bad. Man, I love John, but he really is a dunce when it comes to his eldest son. All Deuce has ever wanted was for his Dad to be proud of him. I can't help but wonder if that's my fault…? I mean, when I was younger, I looked up to John as if he were some kind of twisted, hll-of-a-lot-more-morbid Superman… Deuce always did copy everything I did (of course he always denied it afterwards…) but, I never minded… it felt good to be needed by someone… but of course, that comes with consequences. I can remember a certain hunt, when Deuce was twelve, and I was just turning twenty, when he was hurt particularly bad by a hell hound. I managed to get him back to the cabin, and Pastor Jim patched him back up, but I can still clearly remember the way he shook in my arms while I carried him, and how cold he was when he had passed out from blood loss, and the pain in his eyes when Pastor Jim and John took him in the back, and the desperate, needy tone in his voice when he called my name the next day when he woke up, instead of his fathers. I suppose Deuce is all I've ever needed. Someone that needs and loves me, and someone I can love and need right back. And that's what Dean is. I hope he knows that even if his dad isn't proud of him, that I am; and even if Sammy leaves him, that I never will… Oh man, could this be any more of a chick-flick moment?

* * *

**Yeah... Horrible, huh? ...yeah, I'll definitley write another version of it... but it maght take a while... sorry.**

**also, I was thinking of writing another POV. Like Missouri or Mac. Anyone agree? (or do I suck that much?)**

**R&R please?**


	5. Missouri Mosley

**YAY! I'm back! and with DeansBaby22's requested POV. hope you like it, and thank you so much for being such a nice reviewer! enjoy!

* * *

****Missouri Mosley-**

Dean Winchester. Hmm… I remember that boy. He's certainly… eccentric… to say the least. I can remember when him, his father, and his little baby brother, all came to see me some twenty years ago (twenty-two actually). He wasn't but four, and one of the cutest things I'd seen in a while. But… he didn't talk. At least not on the outside… but on the inside… well, there was turmoil in there, somethin' fierce, that's for sure… that boy…he kept thinking the same things, over and over again: _Take Care of Sammy, Dean_ and _There's nothing in your closet… see Dean?_ …the first one… a male voice. His fathers I figured out, once the man had started talkin' to me. The second one was a female, and I was forced to dig deeper. It turned out to be his mom. Something she said to him, mere hours before she died. This was a secret only he and I knew. Dean had seen the demon that had killed his mother. It was in his closet. Mary had come so close to it even before the demon had actually come out… it was a sad thought… that maybe if he had done something different, she would still be alive… a very sad thought, especially for a four year old. But, his father wanted to know the truth… so I told him the truth. And I hadn't seen hide nor hair of little Dean Winchester- though I couldn't say the same for the oldest Winchester man. He would come by (or call) randomly for any leads on the yellow-eyed demon. Of course, I never had any. But, these calls dwindled once John found the pastor, and the Brotherhood. I would only be called by the Brotherhood as group when needed. After all, I _am_ the Wizard. But, that little Dean Winchester grew into a big Dean Winchester. And big Dean Winchester was just a little Caleb Reaves. And I have to say, it felt good to have another Caleb. You see, Caleb and Dean are something we _all _need. We all, as the Brotherhood, need them. Those two, who can make any situation laughable, and easier to bear. But one difference is that Dean will completely lift the load off your shoulders, and place it on his own. Caleb… now Caleb is different… his nature tells him not to trust. Caleb will do anything and everything he has to to fix things… for people he deems deserve it… which basically includes: Dean, John, Dean, Sam, Dean, Mac, Dean, Pastor Jim, Dean, _sometimes_ Joshua, Dean, Bobby, and Dean. Oh- and did I mention: Dean? Yes, Caleb will protect Dean from everything. Including his father. Caleb fought for Dean to have an education, and to go to college… I don't know all the details, but his argument obviously didn't win. I don't think anyone ever will with Jonathan. But… in the end… if Samuel leaves (which he has), and if John leaves (which he has), and if Pastor Jim leaves (which he has), and if everyone important to Dean leaves, Caleb will always be there, to protect him… but if that boy puts his feet on my coffee table one more time, you better believe there won't be a force on earth that'll protect him…

* * *

**By the Way: you know you love my ubber long paragraphs of doom...**

**please review, and there will be more up sooner or later... I'm thinkin' Mac... or Joshua... or Bobby... ah, the choices. lol. if you would like a certain persons POV, drop it in a review, and i'll do what i can! thankies...**


	6. Bobby Singer

**hmm... I'm afraid i couldn't make bobby's real long... i mean Dean and him aren't exactly braiding each others hair and loaning clothes to each other... so... hope it wasn't too bad...**

**disclaimer: don't own supernatural, that's Kripke's, and i don't own the Brothahood, that's Ridley's.**

**oh! i almost forgot, bobby mentions events from Ridley's wonderful on-goning story currently: On The Wings of a Phoenix, and also, In the Company of Dragons. Go read them!**

**MOPNTMOPNTMOPNTMOPNTMOPNTMOPNTMOPNTMOPTNMOPNTMOPNT**

**Bobby Singer-**

Dean Winchester. I don't really know much about him. Never really had a 'heart to heart' with the boy, and I ain't really aimin' to. But I've known 'im since he was real little. I mostly remember him obeying Daddy dearest, and of course, being attached to 'Little Sammy' for practically his entire life. I know for sure that Caleb and Dean 're close too, though. I can remember the time Sam was taken by his grandfather, and how much it affected Dean. Caleb was his fall back- something everyone needs. Anyways, the extent of conversations I ever had with Dean was either: discussing a hunt, discussing someone, or talking about weapons- which, now that I think about it, is kind of a disturbing thing to be talking to a ten-year-old about. But those days were back when his biting sarcasm was more forgivable considering his age and situation. Nowadays, his sarcasm and smart-ass remarks earn more of a slap on the back of the head… which I will gladly provide. I find myself being graced by their (Sam too) presence more and more often… whether that's a good thing or not, it depends on the situation. After the little episode with Sam being possessed (just because demons are my specialty boys, doesn't mean I enjoy inviting them in for beers… literally…) I didn't really know what to do. Sam had killed a member of the brotherhood. That was not good. And neither were the hunters that were looking for the killer of said hunter. But, there was no way I would rat the boys out or nothin'. More then an actual affinity towards them (because I don't have one towards them, no matter what Mac says… no really!) I owed it to their father to at least look after them. But, I couldn't help them emotional wise. That wasn't my place- never has been, hopefully never will be. So, after they left, I called up Caleb and Mac. Filled them in on what was goin' on recently in the Winchester World. And so, after that the problem was officially out of my hands (and off of my shoulders), and left to the experts- 'cause if anything, Caleb and Mac WERE experts on Dean and Sam (respectively.). Seriously. They should have degrees and books and teach classes on them and what not. Because if there was anything harder then tolerating those boy's, it was knowing how to fix them monsters… I mean boys…

**MOPNTMOPNTMOPNTMOPNTMOPNTMOPNTMOPNTMOPNTMOPNTMOPNT**

**we're gettin' close to the end of this little story. so, leave a review and tell me who you want next: Mac or Josh?**

**oh- and yes, i do plan on re-doing my Caleb POV (on acount of it's major suckage) but that will be after i finish with all the other POVs. so... wait pateintly you!**


	7. So, It's Time We Part Ways

Sigh… I've tried and tried, but alas, I've come to notice that I am sucking more and more at POVs, and so, because of this, I've decided to cut it off early. This story will now be marked as complete.

**I WILL STILL REWRITE THE CALEB POV**! Because the greatness that is Caleb Reaves deserves it…

Also, if, on some beautiful day, I do end up being able to write anything passable as adequate, I will make sure to do a Mac and Josh POV. I am very sorry for this decision, and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone…

I want to give a **HUGE** thank you to all of my reviewers, especially the loyal ones (**Dean'sbaby22**, big thanks for stickin' around. ;D)

I'll see you all in my next story, right? ;)

_**-sausuge**_


End file.
